


Don't Forget About Me

by lvdiastiles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Stydia, Teen Wolf, stydia kiss, teen wolf season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdiastiles/pseuds/lvdiastiles
Summary: The clock is ticking on Stiles and Lydia's last moment together.----Anonymous asked: Can you do a fanfic with the stydia scene from the season 6 trailer and add a kiss please?





	Don't Forget About Me

They were sitting in Lydia’s car when Stiles told Lydia the heart-wrenching news.

“You’ll forget me.”

Three words. Three words that Lydia did not want, nor expect, to hear in that moment. Three words that Stiles wished he did not have to say. It was all too much in such little amount of time.

Lydia tried to think of something to say. She tried to think of something that could buy them more time, but she knew that wasn’t possible. All she had was two words.

“I won’t.”

The clock was ticking on their final moment together. The Wild Hunt was coming for Stiles and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The only thing left that Lydia could do was reassure Stiles with her words. She could feel Stiles’ gaze on her, taking in their final moment together, soaking up every detail. Lydia took Stiles’ hand in hers and squeezed it tightly before looking up at him, both their eyes filled with so much emotion.  _ Sadness. Fear. Worry. Hope. Love. _

Stiles reached with his free hand and carefully thumbed the now fallen tears off of Lydia’s cheeks. Stiles and Lydia spent their final moment gazing into each other’s eyes, communicating without needing to speak. They knew that it was time for him to go. Stiles didn’t want the Wild Hunt anywhere near Lydia. With his hand still on Lydia’s cheek, Stiles slowly leaned forward, as did Lydia. Eyes closed, their lips collided in a kiss. A kiss fueled with so much passion and love that Stiles would remember so vividly and Lydia desperately hoped she wouldn’t forget.

“I won’t forget about you Stiles, I swear,” Lydia vowed. Tears began to well up in both their eyes. “I’ll remember you. I’ll find you. I will not lose you,” Lydia paused and sucked in a deep breath, willing her tears to not shed. “I can not lose you, Stiles.”

“I believe you,” Stiles sniffled, a bittersweet smile now forming. Stiles let his gaze roam across Lydia one last time. He wanted to remember every single detail of her, just in case it was the last time. Stiles placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, as he unlaced his fingers from her hand and exited the car. He left the car in silence, fearing that his voice would fail him if he tried to speak. Lydia watched with tear-filled eyes as he disappeared into the night fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Especially because I'm relatively new in the fanfic writing world. I appreciate any comments I get.


End file.
